(NARUTO) el rey de los bijuus
by vicDXD12
Summary: naruto es tratado como la resureccion de el kyubi por los sucesos que pasaron en el dia de su nacimiento
1. chapter 1

Era un día normal en konoha ese era el día en el que la esposa de el hokage va a tener a sus hijos

En las afueras de konoha a las afueras de la aldea en una cueva

En las afueras de la aldea de la hoja se escuchaba el llanto de los gemelos los hijos del hokage en una aviación la figura de una mujer pelirroja acostada en una cama de una cabaña en cada lugar habían ambus adentro de la cabaña se veía a un hombre rubio ojos zafiro altura promedio cargando a dos gemelos el mayor era el varón con el pelo rubio que tenia el nombre de Naruto y el otro era un niño pelinegro que tenia el nombre menma luego se los paso a la pelirroja mayor esta los veía con un brillo en los ojos a primera vista se ve que era una madre feliz de estar con sus hijos y asi era asi estuvo unos momentos abrazando y acariciando a sus hijos.

De un momento a otro se oyo que caía algo al piso el hokage minato namikaze con un ágil movimiento esquivo un kunai que le roso la mejilla derecha y luego miro de donde vino pero lo que vio le iso enfurecerlo, ai un sujeto enmascarado con sus hijo mayor apuntándole con un kunai de un movimiento lanzó al pequeño al aire dejándolo caer en un kunai de una posición de manos desapareció y reapareció de la puerta con su hijo en brazos el encapuchados le iso una señal que mirara y se espanto al ver sellos explosivos desapareció y apareció en un destello dorado ahora cargando a sus dos hijos los piso en un lugar seguro luego volvió a desaparecer apareciendo enfrente del zorro de nueve colas apunto de aplastar a su mujer iso lo mismo desapareció y apareciendo cerca de un gran árbol

Cargando a su esposa de una posición de manos desapareció y apareciendo a un lado de la cuna de sus hijos ahí la coloco se dio media vuelta poniéndose su capa de hokage

Para luego partir a detener al inmenso zorro demoniaco el sabia que el zorro estaba siendo controlado pensando en cono quitarle el control al enmascarado se le ocurrió una idea era era difícil pero lo aria aunque tuviera que morir protegiendo a su familia y aldea y asi volvió a desaparecer en un destello y reapareció encima de los rostros hokages viendo la destrucción del zorro el se percata de que estaba ai y se pone en posición reuniendo energía azul y roja juntando y creando una bijudama que iba directo a el en una posición de manos aparecen sellos tragándose la bijudama y a unos kilómetros se oye un estallido y luego una onda de energía se be

Luego reúne una gran cantidad de chakra y ase una posición y de ai sale un sapo gigante con una espada de un movimiento la desenfunda dejando ver la espada de un movimiento lanza un golpe el zorro lo esquiva y ai una pelea se dio el sapo gigante lo somete y de una posición de manos desaparecen y reaparecen fuera de la aldea y ahí minato sabia lo que tenia que a ser regresa con su esposa ahí ella también lo apoya en lo que ara el, y asi parten con una kushina muy débil y sus hijos en brazos ahí se encontraba el zorro sometido asi empezaron el ritual de sellado minato llamo a el shinigami

Shinigami :que quieres humano

Minato :quiero que selles el alma en mi hijo mayor y en el menor la energía

El shinigami miro con mucho interés al pequeño rubio veía su futuro se sorprendió en lo que seria capas de lograr de un momento a otro detuvo el tiempo y se adentro en la subconcensia del pequeño y lo miro con fascinación ahí estaba la alma yin y yan las que eran destinadas a luchar y morir unidas como una misma y sobre ellas no lo podia creer ahí estaba la marca que busco por mucho tiempo el era el que traería la paz al mundo el era la razón por la que el dios supremo tenia fe todavía en la humanidad el prácticamente el era su sucesor el era el nuevo dios ellaa tenia la misión de encontrarlo a el al pequeño que ahora sellaría su destino con lo que asia pero aria algo que cambiara la vista del niño aya le daría a alguien para confiar para creer en alguien y asi procedió a sellar el zorro en los gemelos pero iso algo que nadie supo sello todo en el pequeño rubio y una porción del poder del zorro en el pelinegro

Y asi termino si no antes de darle una mirada al rubio

Shinigami: humano me llevaríe solo tu energía y con eso terminara tu deuda con migo pero escucha me vien por tus tonterías acabas de sellar el destino de un de estos dos niños el traerá la paz o la destrucción de este mundo el sera su juez

Y con eso último termino de hablar y desapareció dejando a minato desmayado

Y asi tuvieron cuidando a los niños para ver que los niños estuvieron bien pero se percataron de que el niño rubio no podía respirar y ahí les dijeron que el estaba muerto pero de repente lo miraron y ya tenia los ojos abiertos eso les sorprendió lo checaron y miraron que su chakra era raro asi lo es tuvieron estudiando asta que llegaron a la conclusión de que era poseído por el zorro y asi los padres se enteraron lloraron sin parar al niño lo dejaron cuidando con una prostituta en los barrios mas bajos y asi paso hasta el día de hoy


	2. el inicio

Era un día normal en konoha ese era el día en el que la esposa de el hokage va a tener a sus hijos

En las afueras de konoha a las afueras de la aldea en una cueva

En las afueras de la aldea de la hoja se escuchaba el llanto de los gemelos los hijos del hokage en una aviación la figura de una mujer pelirroja acostada en una cama de una cabaña en cada lugar habían ambus adentro de la cabaña se veía a un hombre rubio ojos zafiro altura promedio cargando a dos gemelos el mayor era el varón con el pelo rubio que tenia el nombre de Naruto y el otro era un niño pelinegro que tenia el nombre menma luego se los paso a la pelirroja mayor esta los veía con un brillo en los ojos a primera vista se ve que era una madre feliz de estar con sus hijos y asi era asi estuvo unos momentos abrazando y acariciando a sus hijos.

De un momento a otro se oyo que caía algo al piso el hokage minato namikaze con un ágil movimiento esquivo un kunai que le roso la mejilla derecha y luego miro de donde vino pero lo que vio le iso enfurecerlo, ai un sujeto enmascarado con sus hijo mayor apuntándole con un kunai de un movimiento lanzó al pequeño al aire dejándolo caer en un kunai de una posición de manos desapareció y reapareció de la puerta con su hijo en brazos el encapuchados le iso una señal que mirara y se espanto al ver sellos explosivos desapareció y apareció en un destello dorado ahora cargando a sus dos hijos los piso en un lugar seguro luego volvió a desaparecer apareciendo enfrente del zorro de nueve colas apunto de aplastar a su mujer iso lo mismo desapareció y apareciendo cerca de un gran árbol

Cargando a su esposa de una posición de manos desapareció y apareciendo a un lado de la cuna de sus hijos ahí la coloco se dio media vuelta poniéndose su capa de hokage

Para luego partir a detener al inmenso zorro demoniaco el sabia que el zorro estaba siendo controlado pensando en cono quitarle el control al enmascarado se le ocurrió una idea era era difícil pero lo aria aunque tuviera que morir protegiendo a su familia y aldea y asi volvió a desaparecer en un destello y reapareció encima de los rostros hokages viendo la destrucción del zorro el se percata de que estaba ai y se pone en posición reuniendo energía azul y roja juntando y creando una bijudama que iba directo a el en una posición de manos aparecen sellos tragándose la bijudama y a unos kilómetros se oye un estallido y luego una onda de energía se be

Luego reúne una gran cantidad de chakra y ase una posición y de ai sale un sapo gigante con una espada de un movimiento la desenfunda dejando ver la espada de un movimiento lanza un golpe el zorro lo esquiva y ai una pelea se dio el sapo gigante lo somete y de una posición de manos desaparecen y reaparecen fuera de la aldea y ahí minato sabia lo que tenia que a ser regresa con su esposa ahí ella también lo apoya en lo que ara el, y asi parten con una kushina muy débil y sus hijos en brazos ahí se encontraba el zorro sometido asi empezaron el ritual de sellado minato llamo a el shinigami

Shinigami :que quieres humano

Minato :quiero que selles el alma en mi hijo mayor y en el menor la energía

El shinigami miro con mucho interés al pequeño rubio veía su futuro se sorprendió en lo que seria capas de lograr de un momento a otro detuvo el tiempo y se adentro en la subconcensia del pequeño y lo miro con fascinación ahí estaba la alma yin y yan las que eran destinadas a luchar y morir unidas como una misma y sobre ellas no lo podia creer ahí estaba la marca que busco por mucho tiempo el era el que traería la paz al mundo el era la razón por la que el dios supremo tenia fe todavía en la humanidad el prácticamente el era su sucesor el era el nuevo dios ellaa tenia la misión de encontrarlo a el al pequeño que ahora sellaría su destino con lo que asia pero aria algo que cambiara la vista del niño aya le daría a alguien para confiar para creer en alguien y asi procedió a sellar el zorro en los gemelos pero iso algo que nadie supo sello todo en el pequeño rubio y una porción del poder del zorro en el pelinegro

Y asi termino si no antes de darle una mirada al rubio

Shinigami: humano me llevaríe solo tu energía y con eso terminara tu deuda con migo pero escucha me vien por tus tonterías acabas de sellar el destino de un de estos dos niños el traerá la paz o la destrucción de este mundo el sera su juez

Y con eso último termino de hablar y desapareció dejando a minato desmayado

Y asi tuvieron cuidando a los niños para ver que los niños estuvieron bien pero se percataron de que el niño rubio no podía respirar y ahí les dijeron que el estaba muerto pero de repente lo miraron y ya tenia los ojos abiertos eso les sorprendió lo checaron y miraron que su chakra era raro asi lo es tuvieron estudiando asta que llegaron a la conclusión de que era poseído por el zorro y asi los padres se enteraron lloraron sin parar al niño lo dejaron cuidando con una prostituta en los barrios mas bajos y asi paso hasta el día de hoy


End file.
